The Hope of Pandora
by Final-Year
Summary: Anadia enlisted into the Avatar program with her brother. But he was taken away from her and now, she had to see the one person she vowed never to speak to again. When the people that live on this new planet are threatened, she must choose a side. Loyalty or freedom? Love or life?
1. Summary

Anadia never wanted to g into the Avatar program, But her brother had her do it. Now he was gone and his place was taken by the brother she hadn't spoken too in years. Now she must fight for the people that don't trust her and for the person she fights to love.


	2. The Arival

When I was asleep, I always dreamed that I was free. Never encaged by others and their expectations. But when ever you dream, you know that some day, you'll have to wake up.

I was strapped to the chair as I looked ahead. The general said that we were about to land and we had our masks on. Looking over at my brother. He was facing forward as the rest of them. Looking away, I heard the general say to get ready. I unhooked myself of the seat and got inline with everybody else. As the soldiers ran, I walked. Never the running type.

As I stepped off I walked over to where all the others were running too. Two men wearing uniforms as the rest were looking at all the newbies. I rolled my eyes at they're snide comments. But one made me stop in my tracks.

"Oh that's just _wrong._ " the blonde one said. I turned around and they were looking at my brother. oh hell no. I walked over and stood in front of him. He just looked ta me.

"And why are you not in line with the others, newbie?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why is a little girl making comments about my brother?" I asked. His partner snickered. He gave me a glare.

"Your brother? Honey, he's a damn cripple. What do you expect?" he asked and looked at his partner. When he wasn't looking I punched him in the chest and kicked him in between the legs. He groaned and fell down.

"Now who needs a wheel chair, princess?" I asked and walked away. I walked into the building and was lead to a room that looked like a cafeteria. a man was speaking and I listened in.

"You are not in Kansas anymore. Your on Pandora." He said. Turning around I saw a claw like scar on the right side of his head.

"Everything beyond that gate the walks, fly's and squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for ju-ju beads." He continued. I stopped listening after that. I heard al of this a hundred times before.

I was walking towards the lab when I heard my name. Oh no.


	3. Oh Brother

toI turned to see the last person I wanted. Jake. My older brother. He as wheeling toward me, trying to catch up. I don't know what made me, but I stayed and waited for him.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I said. Maybe I shouldn't have waited.

"I saw what you did to that one guy. Nice punch." he said and smirked. Okay this Jake I knew. I laughed and smiled.

"Well, I didn't like the way he was talking about you." I said and started walk forward. He followed. A few minutes passed and things were still a little tensed. then we heard a man calling our names I knew that voice.

"Norm!" I yelled and jumped into his waiting arms. Man, it was good to see him. He helped me when we were in training together.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good. You?" I asked.

"Fine." he said and then looked at Jake. He was just staring at our reunion.

"Wow," Norm said, "You look just like him. I'm Norm. Spellming." he said and held out his hand. Jake took it and started to roll over to the BIO Lab. We followed, while Norm kept talking. Seems like nothings changed. Of course.

"The BIO Lab. This is where the magic happens. This is where we'll be connected to the Avatars." Norm went on. I followed Jake and went into the other side. Oh my God. I saw them. Not only were they big, they were beautiful. I had only ever read what Grace Augustine wrote in her book.

They were in these tanks that kept them alive while they were still developing. I saw Norms and it looked exactly like him. As we got closer, I saw Jakes. It looked just like him. Its face twitched and fingers clenched together. I smiled as he came up behind me, looking at him.

"Like him?" I asked. Jake shook his head as a small smile came to his lips.

"Looks just like him." he said. Well of course he would My brothers were identical. That's why Jake got the job. Norm and Doctor Max came and looked at him.

"Mo, he looks like you. This is your Avatar now Jake." said Max. I smiled and turned to the third tank. She looked just like me. Well with black hair, blue, she has a tail and is ten feet tall. I smiled at her. Tommy would have loved this.


End file.
